Without Paddy
by potterhead934
Summary: What if an order mission went drastically wrong, leaving Sirius in the hands of Voldemort and the marauders and Lily stripped of a best friend. How will Lily, James and Remus cope with their best friends torture? Will Sirius survive in the hands of the darkest wizard ever to live? Name up for change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, for those of you who were reading Missing James. It's been deleted, and I am uploading this one instead which essentially the same only with Sirius instead, because I like that kind of story better! So this is my first non one shot ever! So be patient. And please review!**

**In this story there is no prophecy, so James and Lily don't die and Harry is not going to defeat Voldemort. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own this I probably never will!**

Without Paddy.

Chapter 1- The Bad news.

Godric's Hollow 1981 

Lily was listening to the soft patter of rain on the roof of the small cottage lost in her own thoughts almost wishing Harry would wake up and start crying. She needed some distraction, anything to take her mind of her husband and his best friend. Suddenly there was a harsh knock on the door sending her crashing back down to earth.

Snapping her head up she looks around in alarm for a second, before realising that it's probably just James back from his mission. For god's sake Lily paranoid much?

She pads across the hard vinyl floor of the kitchen wearing just her socks on her feet, and smiling to herself that James got back so quickly. She reaches the large, heavy front door and yanks it open. To reveal a sopping wet, very forlorn looking husband.

"James?" she questions pulling him inside the house and handing him a towel, before studying his face carefully.

There was definitely something wrong she had never seen James looking so….. lost. "What's wrong honey?" she asks carefully not wanting to upset him.

"Sirius…" he croaks looking away tears filling his hazel eyes. Lily automatically felt her heart sink, imagining the worst for her playful friend.

"He's they…" he began.

Lily pats his arm comfortingly, he looks into her eyes and what she sees makes her want to cry.

He looks so broken she just wants to pull him into a big hug, but she can see that now is not the time.

"They took him, his family…. They took him back again," he finishes brokenly.

Lily feels her heart plummet to the ground.

She hadn't been imagining the worst for her friend not by a long shot. She thought he was dead. If they didn't find him soon, death would be preferable for him.

She pulls her sopping wet husband into her arms. "He'll be ok sweetie, I know it. He's strong and we'll find him honest." She mutters softy.

Knowing there is tears spilling down his handsome face, and as much as this hurt her she knew it hurt James more, she had to be strong for him.

He nodded pulling back and wiping tears from his face. "Yeah sure it will, everything is gonna be fine." He says shaking his head.

Lily smiles at her proud husband. "Now go take a shower, you stink ok." She whispers pointing to the bathroom as if he might have forgotten where it is in his day long absence.

He nods dumbly and does as he's told.

Lily sighs and slumps into the nearest seat as she watches his retreating back.

They needed Sirius back, because she knew that if Sirius died James would die to. No doubt about it.

She also knew that she needed Remus' help, because although he was marauder and Sirius' best friend to it was no secret that James and Sirius were the leaders and the closest in the group.

On top of that there was only so much she could do. She had only liked Sirius for 4 years, unlike Remus who had loved him all through Hogwarts and he knew all of his secrets.

Lily had made her decision she was going to the werewolf's house to tell him what had happened and ask for his help.

She rose from the chair and made her way to the bathroom where she could hear the soft fall of water on tile indicating James was still in the shower.

"James honey?" she calls through the door gently.

She hears James' muffled 'yeah' faintly. "Look I'm going to Remus' to tell him what happened ok?" Lily continues.

"Yeah sure thing babe." Comes the reply.

Lily walks over to the fireplace immediately not even bothering to contact Remus first, this was important, and seeing as it wasn't the full moon in Lily's opinion there was nothing more important.

"Remus' flat," Lily shouts disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

Remus' flat 1981

Lily looks around the grubby flat with distain. The walls were plastered in cream coloured wallpaper that was peeling off the walls. The floor had no carpet, just a fraying rug that sat in the middle of the hard wooden floor. Surrounded by a sagging leather sofa and a broken arm chair. In the far corner of the room she was stood in, there was a chipped dining room table with wonky legs. It had 4 seats around it. Though she doubted Remus ever sat there. He never had guests so why would he need to? On top of all that the flat seemed like it was permanently cold, and lacked the homely feeling the Potters home had to it.

Remus was currently unemployed. He never kept jobs longer than a couple of months, because of his condition. So his accommodation was never fancy. This was one of the reasons Lily admired the young werewolf because through all of this he never complained, he also rarely put himself first. He was forever stopping to think how is actions might affect others.

"Remus?" she calls from the fireplace praying that he's in. She doesn't know what she'll do if she isn't.

"Lily?" Remus replies politely stepping out from a cramped kitchen area. "What's the matter?"

"It's Sirius he-"she stops abruptly finding all the air has been swept out of her. Not wanting to put into words what was happening to her husband's best friend.

"He what Lily?" Remus urged her looking extremely worried. His eyes were filled with worry Lily had never seen on a man so young.

"He's not dead." Relief floods Remus' grey eyes. "The death eaters they ummm they took him."

Remus eyes widen and upset fills his features, as tears well up in his eyes threatening to fall. "How's- How's James?" he croaks trying to reign in his tears (see always thinking of others!)

"Actually that's what I came here to talk to you about. I've never seen him so upset in my life, and I'm worried he's going to keep it all locked up inside. Which will only make it worse of course, and I just don't know what to do. He-"Remus cut her off abruptly.

"Ok Lils ok" he soothes "let's just go yeah, I'll talk to him ." He gestures to the fireplace.

They walk over to it and he makes a signal with his hand telling her to go first.

She takes a handful of floo powder and cry's "the Potter's house Godric's Hollow" before disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

Remus looks around his tiny flat once more, then lets out a sigh and tries to control his emotions. Before copying Lily's exit manoeuvre.

One of Voldemort's safe houses

"Cissy! Cissy!" Bellatrix Lestrange calls, her evil voice sounding excited for the first time since they were children.

"Yes Bella?" Narissca Malfoy huffs impatiently.

"We've got him, we have our precious baby cousin," Bella cackles.

"You must be joking! How on earth did you pull that one off?" Narissca asks gobsmacked.

"Look just come and see!" Bellatrix was getting impatient with her younger sister.

The two of them travelled down a long narrow hallway with a slightly musty smell about it. Narissca scrunched up her nose 'why are the Dark Lords houses always so gross?' she complained silently.

After 2 minutes of walking they reached a small staircase. Bellatrix began to walk down it into what was apparently some sort of dungeon.

"Well come on then!" Bellatrix gestured down the stairs.

With a resigned sigh Cissy followed her elder sister down the rotting staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase there appeared to be rows of cells. All with rusting metal bars, some of the them had pained groans emitting from them. Narissca had never been down here before and she was never coming back.

Bellatrix on the other hand was in her element. She loved coming here. The groans of pain and misery. The hopelessness and despair. The crushing of souls. The fact that people who saw the inside of these cells would never make it out to tell their precious Dumbledore.

They stopped outside a cell labelled 22. "Here we are then." Bellatrix says coldly a smirk on her beautiful face.

The door creaked a little as they pushed it open. On the inside the stone walls were caked in drying blood and the entire room stank of misery and pain.

After examining the room Narissca was forced to look at the floor. Where a young man was lying his body twisted at an odd angle, his face was covered in dry blood.

This was the body of Sirius Black.

**So that's it chapter 1! Thanks for reading I would love it if you could pop me a review. Even if it's just a smiley face or a sad face I would love to hear from you!**

**I plan to update this sometime next week, but I am getting a lot of homework at the moment so we'll see! **

**Thanks again (and don't forget that review) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Without Paddy 

Chapter 2- Adjusting

**Ok guys here it is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy and review x**

**Thanks to **Akozu Heiwa** and **Dolphin4444wssc **for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it x**

Godric's Hollow 

James was sat at a 6 seater wooden table, in the Potter's warm dining room/kitchen. Water was dripping from his messy black hair down his back soaking the back of his blue T-shirt but he either didn't or notice in light of recent events just didn't care.

He was torturing himself. His mind running over past events wondering if there was anything he could have done to prevent what had happened earlier that evening. Well I suppose it was yesterday now. James could see the sun trying to pierce the inky night, giving the sky a pinky-orange glow.

He realised he hadn't slept in over 24 hours yet strangely he didn't feel at all tired.

In fact he didn't really feel anything, he was totally numb. It was as if some-one had clawed his insides out and left him there totally empty.

There was a whoosh from the fireplace and suddenly his wife was stood in the living room.

"Hey," James croaked turning to look at her his voice was either broken from crying or simply lack of use, he didn't know nor did he care.

Lily just smiled at him in a reassuring way.

Suddenly the flames flared again and Remus was there looking slightly sheepish.

"Moony. "James acknowledged him stiffly.

"I heard what happened James, but he's not dead yet you know. We might still find him." Remus tries to convince him.

At some point Lily had slipped out leaving the two men to sort out what had happened last night.

"You don't fucking know that Moony! His family have been after him since we left Hogwarts, they're not going to leave him until he either joins them or dies, and we all know he's not thick enough to join them!" James shouts his anger finally snapping.

Anyone else would have been extremely hurt by James' reaction especially as he was only trying to help.

Not Remus though he knew this was exactly how James coped with pain he kept it inside until he eventually snapped and released it all in the form of anger.

"Prongs, come on Sirius isn't exactly one to give up now is he?" Moony reasoned, sitting down opposite him.

James sighed and ran a hand through is already messy hair. "That's part of the problem though isn't it Moony! He'll never give up so they'll keep torturing him until he does. He won't die for weeks, and he'll never join them so if we don't find him he'll be worse than dead. What if they make him like Frank and Alice!" James shouts.

"Then we'll love him anyway!" Remus shouts.

That shocks James into silence. Remus never shouts. Ever. James stares at him wide eyed and Remus looks apologetic.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that." He apologises. "It's just that if we were his true friends then it wouldn't matter if he was insane we would love him anyway. Like you did about me being a werewolf."

"I know, I-I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I'll feel so guilty! I could have stopped them, this is all my fault." James began to cry.

"Oh come on James, just because you were there doesn't mean it's your fault!" Remus pulled James into his arms and let him cry.

He didn't think James would ever stop, he kept struggling to gain control over himself but couldn't manage it for more than a couple of seconds before he was once again sobbing. After a good 15 minutes straight of crying. His sobs began to slow and he pulled back from his friend.

"S-sorry about that. I didn't mean to break down there." James apologised looking extremely embarrassed.

"that's alright," Remus smirks." You should get some sleep you look exhausted."

James nodded and began to make his way up the stairs, before he reached the top though he turned around "Thanks mate really," he addressed Remus.

It didn't need answering it was an unspoken promise between friends. They would always pick each other up when they were down.

One of Voldemorts safe houses

"Oh my God" Narissca was lost for words. They had been trying to capture Sirius Black since 1977 how had they pulled it off?

"I know it seems our little baby cousin is a little too keen to protect his blood traitor friend." Bella cackles.

She then turns to the broken body on the floor and points her wand at it "Enervate," she says clearly.

Sirius jerks before sitting up, bleary eyed to study his surroundings. When he noticed Bellatrix he swore under his breath.

Bellatrix smirked. "Don't you know it's rude to sleep when you have visitors?" she mocks

"Never was one to be polite, particularly not death eaters." He replied innocently.

Bella smiled and cut through the air with her wand opening a big gash on Sirius chest. He screwed his face up in pain for a moment, before straightening it out and smiling sweetly.

"Now Bella don't hog all the fun now." Came an icy voice behind them.

Sirius eyes widen in fear for a moment before his face returns to normal.

"Ahh Mr Black so glad you could join us. You do realise I've been asking for you since you left Hogwarts." Voldemort addresses the man on the floor.

"Of course I do. Having Voldemort chasing after you makes choosing a nice place very hard you realise?" He quips smiling.

"Sirius, Sirius surely you know the Dark Lord always gets what he wants?" Bellatrix mocks him.

"Hush Bella." The Dark Lord says impatiently. "In fact both of you get out this is between me and our delightful young guest here."

The two Death Eaters exit the cell and make there way down the musty corridor.

"See didn't I tell you we would get him?" Bella tells her sister.

Narissca's snarky reply was lost under the blood curdling, pain filled scream coming from no other than cell 22.

**That's it chapter 2! I know it's short but it seemed right to end it there. Thanks for reading and please review ****xx**


	3. Chapter 3

!

Godrics Hollow 2 weeks after the events of chapter 2.

"James hurry up we have a meeting to go to!" Lily called up the stairs exasperated at her lazy husband.

Upstairs James was hopping round frantically trying to put his socks on, so as he shouted "Coming Lily!" down the stairs at his annoyed wife. He lost his balance and concentration. Causing him to fall over with a resounding bang.

"James?" The redhead asked in relation to the noise.

"I'm good!" he shouted picking himself up from the carpeted floor brushing off his trousers.

The next noise Lily heard was the creaking of the hardwood floor indicating James' arrival in the dining hall.

"Finally! Can we go now?" Lily sighs sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha! Anyway we're only 10 minutes late. Not bad not bad at all." Her husband flashed her a charming grin.

Lily rolled her eyes " C'mon then lets go." She said disapparating with a crack.

The Potter heir laughed and followed behind her.

The Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters

"Finally the Potters have decided to grace us with their presence!" Moody exclaimed as James and Lily made their way through the doors.

At these words James cast Remus an amused look sitting down next to him.

The young werewolf rolled his eyes and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Anyway as I was saying" Moody made an impatient gesture with his hand. "The raid on Malfoy Manor.."

At this point James stopped listening and instead focused his attention on the wall opposite him. Moody's words passing by him in a blur.

"Now onto the matter of young Mr Black." These words caught James' attention, and he sat up a little straighter noticing Remus do the same beside him.

"We have made the extremely hard desicion to give up the search," The Aurors next words made James' face drain of colour and Remus' jaw drop.

"That will be all." Moody nodded sharply before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

James was frozen in his seat for a second, before he snapped back to earth rising from his seat and chasing after Moody.

Remus tried to catch him but James' quiddich speed was to good for the werewolf.

"Hey Moody!" The Potter heir bellowed down the hall.

Mad-Eye sensing what was coming began to walk as fast as his false leg would allow him.

"Wait up!" He shouted again running faster to catch him, and leaving Remus with an even harder job at catching him.

Moody growled under his breath. "What Potter?" He barked

"You can't just give up on Sirius!" James shouted. At this point Remus had appeared beside him.

"Oh come on Potter no one lasts two weeks, and Sirius isn't exactly on best terms with the Death Eaters." Moody reasoned with the black haired Quiddich player.

"But-" James started.

"James he's right." Remus tells him softly. Causing the young Potter to explode "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FRIEND! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE UP ON HIM AS SOON AS MAD EYE SAYS YOU SHOULD! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A MARAUDER! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM REMUS!" James shouted at the top of his voice using the werewolf's real name on purpose.

Remus winced at these words "Oh come on be realistic he-" Remus was stopped by a booming voice.

"What is going on here?" The sound of Albus Dumbledore filled the large hall causing the three younger men to turn around.

"Potter refuses to accept the fate of Mr Black." Mad Eye growled.

Dumbledore let out a resigned sigh. "We better take this to my office. I would bring that lovely wife of yours if I were you James, we'll meet you there shall we?" He asks James calmly.

"Fine." The Potter heir snapped before turning on his heel to get Lily.

Dumbledores office

Remus and Mad Eye were stood in the middle of Albus' huge Hogwarts office. Whilst Dumbledore was sat behind his huge oak desk with a very sober look on his face.

Remus sighed and looked around the spacious room. The walls were lined with large bookcases filled with thick leather bound books that held everything from Muggle cooking to Horcruxes.

The ceiling was high and painted a deep navy. The shelves held all manner of magical objects. There were sneakascopes and spare wands. Along another wall there was a cabinet filled with all sorts of unknown potions and liquids.

The pensive sat tall and proud on the second level of the large office, next to it there was a round cabinet filled with years worth of the old mans (and presumably others) memories.

Suddenly there was a loud crack that brang an irate looking black haired man and a calm red haired women holding hands into the room.

"James, Lily." The Hogwarts headmaster addressed the new arrivals in his booming voice.

"Professor," Lily says politely while James offers a nod in return.

"I'm going to be blunt about this James there is no hope for Sirius, if there was we would still be looking unfortunately we do not have the resources to waste on looking for a dead man." Dumbledore states calmly.

"So Sirius is just a waste to you is he?" James argues back clearly fighting the urge to throttle the old man.

Dumbledore sighs and shakes his head causing his long white hair to ruffle. " Look James we tried I think it's time to admit deafet he's gone and he's not coming back."

James opened his mouth to fire back an angry retort, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm.

He looked down at his wife who was looking at him reassuringly "Let it go James." she whispered.

James felt his heart sink and his eyes fill with tears at the thought of his best friend, his brother dead at the hands of his family. The family he swore would never get the better of him.

"I'm sorry James," Were Dumbledores next words but James wasn't listening he had turned on his heel and fled down the spiral staircase.

Both Lily and Remus went after him leaving the Hogwarts Headmaster and the Auror to their own thoughts on Sirius Black.

Voldemorts safe house

Sirius Black sighed in despair looking around his dark, damp cell. It reeked of death and decay. Everything about was miserable and lifeless he hated it.

The walls and ceiling were made of a hard concrete whilst the floor had a layer of fraying carpet on it.

There was one small window high up with bars across it. It let in little light and there was no means of escape through it.

Sirius felt blood trickle down his face from a fresh cut on his forehead. His whole body was aching from torture curses and the bone in his wand arm had been snapped clean in half.

Suddenly there was a creak and light spilled into the small room making the young Black wince.

Stood in the doorway was Voldemort surprisingly he was alone. Normally a clan of death eaters followed him in like obedient little puppies.

"Sirius how are you?"The Dark Lord asks in a tone of fake politeness red eyes glinting.

"Bloody fabulous," Sirius mutters just loud enough for him to hear.

"Glad to hear it!" Sirius rolls his eyes at Voldemorts fake pleasantries. " I come with bad news for you Mr Black," Voldemort says in a icy voice.

" Unfortunately your little friends have decided that there's no way you could possibly last this long, and have declared you dead." Voldemort finished in a tone of fake pity for the younger man.

"I thought you said you had bad news what's bad about my friends moving on and using their Aurors to defeat you?" Sirius replies trying to convince himself that he meant the words he was saying.

The Dark Lord merely smiled at the

mans Gryffindor like tendencies.

"Maybe if you keep telling yourself that one day you'll believe it," He mocked the young Black.

Before he could reply Voldemort was shouting "Crucio" and his entire world went black.

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a little longer than usual i was ona school trip Monday to Friday and I've had a stack of homework! but here it is chaptwe 3 thanks to all the reviewers of my last one! This is definetly not one of my best but I wanted something up for you. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter. I realise in chapter 1 Harry was in it and now he's not I have decided to take him out because he doesn't really fit in this story anyway now i've cleared that up HERES CHAPTER 4 enjoy!

James awoke with a sinking feeling in the pit of his chest as he remembered what terrible task he had to undergo today. Clearing out Sirius' flat. Looking at all the things his best mate used to be and all things he used to love.

James sighed and dragged himself out of bed giving a sleeping Lily a quick kiss on the forehead.

He pulled a t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans out of his wardrobe and pulled them on quickly not bothering to check his hair, no amount of brushing would sort it out anyway.

He quickly scrawled a note to his sleeping wife in case she forgot what he had told her the previous night.

James padded down into the small kitchen space in the Potters household. Along the walls were orangey, pink cupboards that held crockery and cups. On the back wall was a row of drawers that held cutlery, kitchen utensils and that random drawer full of crap. The oven sat proud and gleaming (from Lily's constant cleaning) in the corner.

James opened a small cupboard grabbed a granola bar from it. Then he pulled on his shoes and grabbed a coat from the hanger and exited through the front door.

A blast of cold air hit James as he stepped outside. He shivered pulling on his coat and doing it up tight. He looked at the granola bar in his hand doubtfully and shoved it in his pocket for once he didn't really feel like eating.

The Potter heir was supposed to have met Remus at Sirius' flat 5 minutes ago, but he was in no hurry. Remus would understand. He always did.

10 minutes later the black haired Potter arrived at his late best friends flat. The walk was normally only 5 minutes but James had deliberately been delaying his arrival to the flat.

As James entered the first scent that filled his nostrils was ultimately Sirius. The flat itself was exactly the kind of place you would expect Padfoot to own. He imagined at one time the walls of the living area were white but now they were covered in little grey and black marks from grubby fingerprints. Along the back there was a single brown leather sofa with one of Sirius jackets strewn across it. On the right wall was a fraying armchair that had some fire whiskey bottles laying on it (James was pretty sure they'd been there the last time he came which was 2 months ago!) The TV was old and clumpy and had a stack of DVDs by it (James rolled his eyes as he realised half of them were porn)

As James walked into the kitchen he found Remus standing there leaning against a counter drinking a cup of tea. "Hey James," He whispered an overwhelming sense of loss in his eyes.

"Hi," was James mumbled reply.

The kitchen was even more like Sirius than the living room had been. It was all very sheek and modern. Well I suppose it would've been if there wasn't dirty dishes piled on one side of the sink and clean ones piled on the other. There was drink bottled and food packaging on the side whilst the bin was pretty much empty. The fridge had notices and pictures of the marauders all over it James also noticed one of Regulus on there to. He imagined if you opened the fridge all there would be in it was ready meals and alcohol. There was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter led on the counter which certainly didn't belong to Remus.

"You ummm.. Ready to check out his room then? I mean we have to do something will his stuff the landlord wants it gone by Friday." The young werewolf informed James

"Yeah sure let's uh go then shall we?" The Potter gestured down the hall to where Padfoots bedroom was.

Remus nodded and gave James a quick squeeze on the arm before heading down the hall. Remus always understood.

At the end of the corridor was a large brown door. This was the entrance to Sirius' room. Neither James nor Remus wanted to see the inside of this room not without Sirius by their side, but both of them knew they had to both of them knew they would have to eventually so they might as well do it now.

Remus stepped forward first and pushed at the dreaded door it swung open to reveal a coven of all things Sirius. It was so clearly Sirius' that it felt rude to be inside it without him.

The decor itself was simple enough all there was was a double bed I the centre of the generously sized room, and two wardrobes along the back wall, by a desk that was probably used for homework once upon a time. This had been Sirius' house since he was 17 after all.

No it wasn't the furniture that made this room so painful to be in. No it was the random articles of clothing strewn on the floor both clean and dirty. It was the random papers on the desk that were presumably work related but I doubt that he read them. What made it the hardest though was the pictures of Remus and James and Sirius all together smiling at

the camera. It was the pictures of James and Lily when they first got together, but worse than that was the photo of his brother his brother who had hurt him so bad yet he kept coming back to him and that's what James lived about Sirius the way he never gave up on anyone no matter what they did.

James looked around at Remus and realised he felt the same. Neither of them wanted to delve deeper into Sirius' things, both of them just wanted to run as far away from here as possible.

Remus bit is bottom lip before wrenching open the wardrobe the minute he did though he laughed.

"What?" James asked to him it didn't seem like an appropriate time to be laughing.

Remus beckoned his confused friend over to the opening of the wardrobe, and told him to look inside. He did and what he saw made him laugh to.

Maybe everything was going to be alright.

OK I know this was an ultra short chapter but I wanted you guys to give me some ideas as to what the marauders has found in the wardrobe. So you can either review or PM me with your ideas I need one before I can continue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is a completely Sirius chapter, so any ideas for what was in the wardrobe won't be used until the next chapter**.

**Disclaimer: Looks like I still don't own Harry Potter guys!**

Sirius knew he was awake from the pain. It wasn't unbearable or excruciating but it was definitely and persistently there.

He was sat propped against an uncomfortable stone wall. His whole back ached from being sat against the wall for so long, this though was the least of his problems.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could last in Voldemort's clutches, and since no one was looking for him he would need to find his own way out. This task though was seemingly impossible. The security was tighter than Azkaban's. Death eaters came to check on him every hour, the door was locked and bolted, the window was as high as a giant and smaller than a mouse and he was wand less and injured. Things were not looking good.

There was a loud creak and the rusting door was pulled open blinding Sirius with the light that came with it.

The person stood in the door was a petit woman, her hair pulled into a tight bun and her thin lips pressed firmly together.

Sirius had not seen this women for a matter of years. Yet he recognised her perfectly.

"Mother," his voice was icy as he addressed women he hasn't considered a mother to him in years.

"Sirius I heard you were here. Got caught fighting for that precious Dumbledore did you?" The strict women mocked him. "If you had chosen the right side you would be showered in riches at the moment, rather than sat in this cell."

"Yes Mother unfortunately if I had chosen your side I'd have to spend my days grovelling to the 'Dark Lord' as you so eloquently call him." He raised his eyebrows at the Death Eater.

"Not grovelling Son, showing respect you should try it some sometime."

"I do show respect, just not to people who go round killing innocent men, women and children just because of their blood line."

His Mother snorted. " People unworthy of magic. People who don't deserve to hold a wand and call themselves Wizards and Witches."

"They're just as magical as you or me Mother." He spat the last word.

At this his mother laughed tipping her head back and showing her pearly white teeth. "Ah Son that is where you are mistaken. No matter we can sort that out and get you out of this mess IF you agree to become a death eater. " His Mother made it sound like she was treating him to a chocolate bar instead of convincing him to kill Muggles.

"No offence but I'd rather die." Sirius sounding like he hoped his mother did take offence at his words.

The elder women laughed before casting the curse "Crucio." Her voice was cold and un forgiving as she said this.

All that followed was pain beyond belief.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

The door was wrenched open for the second time that day.

Sirius sighed he really didn't have the energy for another round of torture. He was aching from his Mothers go and he hadn't eaten in 24 hours leaving an empty ache in his stomach.

To his surprise the face that met him was not that of a cold Death Eater, but of his brother. A Death Eater sure but not one set on spilling his blood.

Sirius frowned and he worked up the energy to croak "Reg?"

"Oh Siri," Regulus' voice was laced with pain and sympathy.

"What do you want? Come to finish the job Mother started?" Sirius voice may have been cold but there was no way of hiding the pain that was in it.

"You know I haven't Siri so stop being ridiculous," The younger Black snapped at his older brother. As he sunk to the floor next to his injured brother.

"Sorry." Came the mumbled apology.

"That's ok. I would have come earlier only I was only told you were here today." Regulus apologised.

"That's alright, I just assumed you didn't care." Sirius tried and failed to sound indifferent about what he thought was the loss of his brother.

"I do care Siri your my brother and no matter what Mum and Dad said I always loved you." Regulus sounded earnest.

"I loved you to, I didn't run away from you you know, just from Mum and Dad and their stupid blood purity obsession,"

"I know."

"Do you?" Sirius always saw through his brother.

Regulus replied with only a smile, pulling his older brother into a tight hug. Sirius' entire body protested against the sudden movement, but he didn't care for the first time in weeks he felt safe.

Unfortunately though the feeling was short lived as a cold voice echoed down the hall "You done in there Regulus? I want a go!"

Regulus dropped his brother and sprang to his feet, just in time to see the door open and the overpowering body of Bellatrix leaning against the

door with an evil smile on her face. Her curly hair pulled in the most part back from her face with just the front parts circling her beautiful face.

"Yeah just about," Regulus gave an arrogant Slytherin smirk, and put on his best upper class pure blood voice. He turned in his heel to leave, but before he did he fixed his brother in a glare that clearly said 'I'll get you out'.

As he was walking down the dingy corridor he heard screams and whimpers from the very same room he had just exited from. His heart went out to his brave brother who refused to give in for anyone. A single tear slid down Regulus' cheek and he vowed to rescue his brother if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Thats a wrap! I promise things will get more exciting soon, thanks do much to my reviewer last chapter. Please review it means a lot :) x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys here we find out what was in Sirius' wardrobe! Thanks to Akozu Heiwa for your idea about the mirror I am not going to use it here but the mirror will feature later in the story! Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, followed and put on their favourites list!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own anything you recognise x**

Right there on the high shelf of Mr Padfoot's wardrobe was a paper document labelled 'The Final Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black.' James laughed he'd forgotten that Dumbledore had made us write these, he wasn't completely sure where he had left his own.

Remus grabbed the folder and pulled it off the shelf. "Forgot about these didn't you?" He said echoing James' thoughts.

"Yeah didn't expect Paddy to keep his, he took it all as a joke at the time." This was true at the time Sirius had snorted and asked Dumbledore in typical Padfoot style 'if he thought they were all old or something.'

"I suppose he just forgot about it. It's such a mess in here I wouldn't be surprised," Moony was such an old women at times.

James just rolled his eyes grabbed the will of his friend and sank down to the carpeted floor peeling back the front page with a small rustle.

He felt Remus slip down next to him as he scanned the first page. It read:

_I guess if you losers are reading this then I'm dead, and I'm allowed to call you losers because I'm dead and you can't do anything about it. Right so what was I supposed to write now? Oh something sentimental right I get it soooo_

_**James Charlus Potter:  
**__If you're reading this then I died first which is a bit of a bummer seeing as I beat you at everything else, but oh well I'm still awesome. You were like a second brother to me. Your family was better to me than mine was and to be honest they probably loved me more because who doesn't? You were always there when I needed you and I couldn't be more grateful if I tried. You accepted me even when you found out exactly who my parents were and what their beliefs were you accepted me because you knew I was different when others in your family might not have. Actually I'm glad that I died first because I honestly can't imagine life without you anymore mate. You were my best friend in the whole world and I love you mate. _

_**Lily Grace Potter;  
**__Although officially you didn't like me until 7__th__ year I feel like I knew everything about you from the age of about 11 since James spent his whole time jabbering about you. You are a truly phenomenal women, and one of the brightest witches of your age (I seem to remember you getting me out of a few tricky spots with my NEWTS.) I hope you stay alive for a long time after me because you deserve this life far more than I do! So keep breaking hearts Evans!_

_**Remus John Lupin:  
**__I am so glad I died first bro I can't imagine a life where I have to do my own work rather than have you do it for me! Seriously though mate I really appreciate all the homework and shiz that you did for me. You were always my friend even when I was being a complete jerk you looked out for me especially when I didn't deserve it. You always helped me see right when I was being an arrogant jerk face and for that I am eternally grateful. _

_**Regulus Arcturus Black;  
**__We may not have always been the best of friends or even acted like brothers especially not in our Hogwarts years, but I want you to know now that I always loved you and would always have helped you out no matter what your problem was. I know this might not be much help now, seeing as I'm dead and all, but I hope you know that no matter how many people I considered my brother. You were my only true brother and that means a lot to me. ___

_Ok now I'm done with that awkwardly gross moment of sentimentality we can get on with who's a few signed forms away from being stinking rich and who I've given my favourite socks (jokes no one's having those bad boys.) _

_I Sirius Orion Black declare that half of my money goes to the Potters and the other have goes to Remus John Lupin._

_Regulus I would give you some but you already have all our parents money so you really don't need any more and actually you probably don't want any so that makes that easy._

_Well that was easy so this it Sirius Black signing off for the final time._

The whole time that they were reading the room had been silent save for the sounds of rustling paper.

For the first time since he'd opened the front page James tore his eyes from the paper, looking at Remus he noticed that there were tears running down his friends face, and when he brung his hand to his own face he realised that there were tears there too.

The two sat there like that for a while both of them with tears for their late best friend running down their faces.

"Well that was oddly sentimental I didn't know Paddy had it in him," James' joke broke through the awkward silence first.

"Yeah didn't know he cared so much about little Reggie either did you?" Remus was staring at James' face searching for something that showed him that Sirius had let James in on something that he hadn't told Remus.

"No. I knew that he was devastated when he became a death eater, but I thought he got over it and moved on didn't know he still felt that way about the kid." Came James' reassuring voice.

The two men sat silence for a while reminiscing about their lost friend, until the sound of a doorbell broke through their thoughts.

Remus frowned but pulled himself up to get it. "I wonder who that is," He voiced his confusion.

James sighed "It's probably Lily wondering if we're coming back for dinner, she'll be pissed when she realises we've made absolutely no progress at all."

Remus nodded but he doubted Lily could be angry at James at the moment.

He walked through the cramped corridor to the front door slowly just taking in the fact all if this stuff all of Sirius' stuff no longer had a home or an owner, that was weird really weird.

When he reached the door he wrenched it open to reveal a very forlorn looking Regulus Black.

**Duh duh duh… What could Regulus possibly want? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out won't you! OK this is soooo cheeky but I was wondering if you guys could possibly check out my one shots and tell me what you think I love your opinion! Thanks much and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Still not mine. **

The werewolf and the youngest Black child stayed like that for a while just staring at each other for a while. Well Remus did, Regulus on the other hand was shifting awkwardly beneath the elder man's gaze.

"Uh hi?" Regulus said after about 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Remus blinked hard and shook his head slightly "Y-You do know t-that Sirius is-isn't here right?" He stuttered he was still in shock about seeing the man who apparently hated Sirius here. At this grubby flat in north London.

"Yeah I know the Dark Lord has him, I'm not that low in his ranks," Regulus muttered bitterly he wasn't sure he even wanted to be in Voldemorts ranks at all.

Remus just cast him a filthy look at his mention of his place as a follower of Voldemort.

"Look what do you-" Lupin started but was cut off by a loud voice from the corridor.

"Who is it Moony?" James Potter. Regulus would recognise the voice of his replacement as Sirius' brother anywhere.

Suddenly the messy haired man appeared from the depths of the house with a confused look on his face and very tired looking eyes.

"Regulus?" James asked as he emerged into full view of the Black. Now James was even more confused he was pretty sure Regulus hated Sirius.

"Look I'm here because- well Sirius is- he's alive." Regulus finished lamely not knowing what to say to his supposedly dead brother's best friends.

"HE'S WHAT?" James roared his face was filled with anger although no one not even James himself was completely sure who he was angry at.

"He's not dead." The Black heir stated again.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING BLACK!" James shouted.

"Oh come on Potter he's my brother would I?" Regulus reasoned with the angry 21 year old.

"Right sorry," James apologized looking slightly sheepish.

"Look guys we shouldn't be arguing we should be trying to get Sirius out of there ASAP," Remus said making himself known for the first time since Potter arrived.

"Sorry," Regulus and James apologized simultaneously.

The werewolf laughed and motioned for them to talk about this somewhere where there wasn't a whole street of nosy Muggles listening in.

The two men followed in stony silence neither speaking to the other leaving an air of awkwardness blanketing them.

The minute they entered the cluttered living room James pounced on the younger Black. "So you're sure he's alive like definitely?"

"Well he was completely alive when I spoke to him around an hour ago so im sure he's still in the same state now." Regulus raised his eyebrows at the over excited Gryffindor.

"Alright no need to be sarcastic about it is there?" James muttered slightly embarrassed.

Regulus just raised his eyebrows in a very Slytherin like manner.

"Right guys we need a plan," Remus prompted breaking the silence.

All three of them sat down on the squashy sofas and began to think. They needed a way to get him out without making it to obviously the work of a Death Eater, because in that situation all figers would be pointing to Regulus being the only Black who remotely cared for his brother, and the only one who hadn't gone in for a physical torture session.

James ran a frustrated hand through his hair before settling it in his pocket. Well he would have done if there wasn't something sharp and metallic in his pocket. He swore violently and pulled it out shaking his hand around.

"What?" Remus snapped his head round to look at his best friend.

"Something sharp in my pocket," The messy haired man grumbled pulling out the offending artefact. From his pocket he pulled a small mirror shard that glistened in the sunlight sending sun rays bouncing from it in multi-coloured spirals.

At the sight of this James had to fight back tears it was his half of the enchanted mirror he and Sirius used all through their Hogwarts years he had completely forgotten about.

Suddenly Remus gasped "That's it the mirror! If Regulus can just get Sirius the mirror without anyone noticing then we can contact him, and convince Moody to get him out."

"Moony you are a genius! Well I already know that but if you were a girl I'd kiss you right now!" James' face spread out in a huge grin. This was one of the first grins Remus had seen on James' face since Sirius had gone missing.

Remus smirked and turned to Regulus "You think you can give the other half of this mirror without anyone noticing?"

"Easy I just have to pretend I'm going in to torture him, get some fake screams and slip it to him then. No sweat." Regulus replied with a large air of confidence about him.

The three all broke out into large grins at the thought of getting their best friend/brother back.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEB REAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAG

Regulus sighed in anticipation and worry. In his pocket was half of an enchanted mirror, in all honesty he wasn't sure he could get it Sirius that easily, but he had to try.

The Black heir crept down the rotting stairs quietly trying not to alert anyone to his presence this late at night. The only light provided was that of the glowing moon its silvery light bouncing of surfaces leaving Regulus a clear view of where he was going.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was hit with a the strong stench of blood and decay it made him wrinkle his nose and pity his elder brother even more than he did already.

The floorboards under his feet creaked and shifted slightly under the Slytherins gentle tread. He stopped still for a moment to make sure no senior Death Eaters were going to come running at the noise.

When he was sure that he was clear he continued down the winding corridor his footsteps as light as a hunter's would be.

Within a minute he reached cell 22, he was almost there he just needed to creep in hand his brother the mirror and sneak out again. It couldn't be that hard. Could it?

The door squeaked in protest as the youngest Black wrenched it open, he ignored it hoping it wouldn't wake any other Death Eaters. He slipped in through the partially opened doorway, his eyes settling on the sleeping figure lying on the ground. Sirius.

Regulus let out a hardly audible sigh of relief. Kneeling down next to his battered sibling he slipped the broken mirror into his pocket silently not noticing the ominous shadow that now covered the doorway.

"Mr Black what on earth do you think you're doing?" An icy voice echoed in the doorway.

Regulus' eyes widened with fear and he swirled round so quickly he lost his balance and nearly fell flat on his butt.

In the door was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

**What's going to happen to Regulus you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out!**

**Please review it makes my day thanks xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, favourites' and followers! **

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter. .mine! Clear?**

The Potter heir huffed impatiently for third time that morning and Remus Lupin had reached breaking point with his restless best friend.

"James! I'm just as worried as you are, but sitting there huffing and puffing like a bloody chimney is not helping anyone!" He snapped at the fidgeting man.

James stopped wriggling in surprise for a moment, but then just smirked at his friend's outburst. "Time of the month again Moony?" He laughed the lines on his tired face easing slightly.

The two friends were sat in the Potters warm kitchen after they had abandoned Sirius flat earlier on that night neither of them wanted to face sleep until they were sure of exactly what was going on with the two Black children.

"Oh ha ha James real funny. Let's all just pick on the werewolf!" Remus laughed throwing his hands into the air in mock exasperation.

The young Potter sent a smirk in his direction and ruffled his hair purely to annoy the Lupin boy.

Suddenly there was a creak from the stairs and a young red head was in stood in the doorway with a kind smile plastered on her face (they had told her what happened when they had crept in earlier.)

"Have you heard from Regulus yet?" Her voice was soft and reassuring.

"No." James huffed.

"He's probably just not had chance to slip away yet without giving the game away, there's nothing to suggest that something's gone wrong. The two of you are just being negative and expecting the worst," Lily reprimanded the two Marauders.

"Something always goes wrong." James muttered under his breath but Lily and Remus decided it was best to ignore the grumpy man.

"Yeah sure, just can't help but worry about it you know?" Remus said over the top of the grumbling man in the corner.

"I know, I know," Lily muttered absent mindedly walking over to James and pulling him into a hug noticing the forlorn look on her husband's face.

James' arms automatically circled themselves around Lily's thin waist pulling her close and inhaling her sweet, perfumy scent.

"He'll be OK James, he'll be fine." Lily reassured him.

"If he dies to save Sirius I'll never forgive myself and neither will Sirius," James' eyes filled with tears and he looked away ashamed.

At this point the young werewolf slipped out the room leaving Lily to comfort James because being an only child Remus was _way_ out of his depth in this one

"I know baby, but he's not going to die why would he, and Sirius is alive surely that should be taken as good thing rather than something to worry about?" Lily's voice was smooth as she spoke to her upset husband.

"No it's not because if he doesn't make it now, we're going to have to live with the fact that he was alive all this time and we didn't do anything to help him. That he might have survived if we had paid attention, and realised they weren't just going to kill such a useful source of information!" James exclaimed.

Lily slapped her husband playfully over the back of the head and cast him a death glare "Don't be a twat James Potter none of this is your fault." Lily reprimanded him gently.

She received a sad smile and the words "I know I'm just being stupid," in return.

"To right you are Potter, so shut up and give me a hug,"

James laughed and encircled his wife's waist with his strong arms once again.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEB REAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAG

"Malfoy," Regulus addressed the man in the doorway cautiously his heart thumping unhealthily fast.

Lucius Malfoy was clad in long black robes, his long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail and the silver cane in his hand was glinting.

"What do you think you're doing in here Black?" His voice was colder than ice and his grey eyes were glinting manically at the prospect of catching Regulus out.

"I-I was just ummmm….." Regulus cursed himself inwardly he never did cope well under pressure.

Malfoy snorted in disgust at the stuttering Black. "You stay here I'm going to talk to some more worthy members of your family, then we'll decide what to do with you," He didn't leave time for Regulus to reply, the moment he finished speaking he turned on his heel and left through the large metal doorway swinging it shut behind him.

Regulus sighed as he was engulfed by darkness. He sank to the floor beside his brother's unconscious form.

The two brothers sat like that for a few moments, until Sirius' eyelids started to flutter and a loud pain filled groan emitted from his mouth.

"Sirius?" Regulus asked his brothers wriggling form, his voice laced with worry.

"Reggie? What are you doing-"He didn't finish his question as the answer became apparent when he took in the scene around him.

The room fell silent for a few moments "You're a twat you know. Risking your life for me I was as good as dead anyway. Now rather than it just being me who's unlikely to see the outside of this cell it looks like you're screwed as well." Sirius tried to sound stern, but the pain and worry in his voice gave the game away.

"You alright big brother?" Regulus asked ignoring the words and focusing on the pain Sirius was so clearly in.

"I'll be fine nothing I haven't dealt with before. Anyway on a scale of 1-10 how screwed are you?" Again Sirius tried to sound nonchalant but failed miserably.

"Around 9.5 I would say, with a 5% chance of survival," Regulus was a good enough actor to hide his fear about his imminent death.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair, his face was laced with worry and he looked as if he had aged 10 years since he was put in this God awful place.

Before the younger Black could say anything the heavy metal door swung open bringing Lucius, Narissca and Bellatrix into the room.

Regulus gulped and made to stand up.

"I would stay down there if I were you blood traitor," Bellatrix's voice made Regulus' insides freeze and he was swept with a sudden rush fear.

"No get him up let's see what darling Sirius here will spill if we put his brother's life on line." That was Lucius.

Narissca reached a long, thin arm down to help her little cousin up. Her eyes screamed that she didn't agree with this, but there was nothing she could do with it.

Regulus accepted her help and answered her silent apology with a curt nod.

Lucius trained his wand on the younger Black. "So Sirius fancy telling me exactly where the headquarters of the order of the phoenix is?" Lucius voice was mocking and cold.

Regulus remained stony face and shook his head at his brothers' silent question.

"No." Was the elder Blacks simple reply.

"You sure little Sirius?" Bellatrix pouted and tried to look like a child who had just had her candy cruelly ripped away from her.

"No." Sirius stated again firmly.

There were no more words after this. Just a flash of bright green light that sent the younger Black crumpling to the floor.

**Sorry guys! Please don't kill me! Also sorry about the ending my laptop decided to put a space between every line.**

**Thanks don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter I just like killing off everyone's favourite characters! **

"Nooooooo," Sirius screamed as he watched his younger brothers lifeless form crumple to the ground.

"How much longer are you going to wait Black? We will get it out of you one way or another so why wait for more death?" Voldemort reasoned with the younger man.

Sirius said nothing. He just stared at his brothers dead body vowing that he had not died in vain he would not give up the secret now his brother ha died to keep it.

Voldemort chuckled turning to leave, he beckoned the two death eaters to follow him.

The trio vanished from the cramped cell, but they left the dead body of Sirius' younger brother behind. Eyes wide open and as cold as ice with an expression of shock, but there was also something else there that Sirius couldn't quite put his finger on acceptance maybe?

Sirius wasn't sure how long he sat there staring at his little brother. It could have been minutes; hours or days for time had lost all meaning in his grief.

The eldest Black hadn't even realised he was crying until he brought a hand up to cover his face, and it came away wet from the salty tears running down his face.

Suddenly he heard a faint whispering coming from his pocket, it sounded almost like someone saying his name over and over again.

Tenderly Sirius put his hand in his pocket to see where on earth the whispering was coming from, what he wasn't expecting to find was a small shard of broken mirror with the face of James Potter reflected on it.

O0O0

Godric's Hollow, a few moments before Sirius finds the mirror.

"Bloody hell James why don't you just call the Sirius on the mirror then you'll know if he's got it won't you!" Remus exclaimed his temper snapping again due to his friend's impatience.

"What if Regulus has it, but he's talking to Malfoy or something then he's in big trouble!" James snapped back.

Remus, James and Lily were all sat in Sirius' old flat, worried sick about both the Blacks. They definitely should have heard something by now.

"Just do it James please," Lily was slowly losing her patience with her husband.

James fixed her with a long, pained glare before turning round and replying with a huff "Fine."

He pulled a long shard of mirror from his pocket and spoke the name 'Sirius Black' down into it.

The whole world seemed to come to a complete stand still for a moment as nothing happened. After a few seconds James shrugged and put the mirror down with a dejected look on his face.

Lily on the other hand wasn't giving up that easily so once again she said clearly into the mirror "Sirius Black," This time there was a flicker and then suddenly the battered, bruised and bloodied face came into view.

Lily shrieked and James and Remus looked like they were going to throw up, but although the face reflected in the mirror was gaunt and sunken and half of it was obscured by bruises this was undoubtedly Sirius.

"Shit mate." Were the only words James managed to get out, while Sirius managed to struggle out a "James?"

Sirius' voice was hoarse and scratchy like it hadn't been used in years rather than a matter of weeks.

The four were silent for a while all of them seeming at loss of what to say to the other. "H-how are you?" Remus winced after saying these words knowing that it sounded like it was a desperate grab at conversation. Which of course it was.

Sirius just raised his eyebrows at the werewolf and fixed him with a look that screamed 'don't be an idiot mate how do you think I am?'

"Um Sirius not that it isn't great to see you and all but you don't know what happened to Regulus do you it's just that-" Lily's burbling was cut off by Sirius turning his half of the mirror to face the other side of the dimly lit cell where the body of an young man lay. Although he was face down it was clearly Regulus Black.

"Is he-?" Remus began cautiously.

"Dead? Yeah he is," although Sirius answered the unfinished question bluntly. The pain in his eyes betrayed the hurt he was feeling.

"They- they left you with t-the body?" James looked appalled at the notion of his best friend being left with the body of his younger brother.

"Yeah," Was Sirius' simple and honest answer.

Suddenly James could take the tension any longer. "Look mate I'm so so so so so so sorry I can't believe I thought you were dead, and I didn't try and save you and I-"

"James shut up." Sirius cut through his friend's garbled and completely unnecessary apology. "It wasn't your fault, and generally when things aren't some one's fault they don't need to apologise."

"But…" James began again, but was cut off by one look from Sirius.

"Leave it mate," Was Remus' whispered advice to his friend.

Lily sat back with a smile, it was nice to see the Marauders all back together again after so long, now they had proof that he was alive there was no way Moody could put of Sirius' rescue.

"Shit guys got to go," She heard Sirius say in a hurried whisper to his two best friends and the small pop as he turned his mirror off.

The other two marauders sat back in their seats and looked at each other for a second before both rising and shouting "We've got to see Mad-Eye !"

**Ok guys sorry for and making this chapter so short, but it seemed like a good place to end it. Also can I apologize for the death of Regulus but I bet y'all didn't see that one coming!**

**Thanks for all your reviews and just for taking the time to read this fic keep it up guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter…..yet….**

Mad eye Moody was having a relatively ordinary day. There had been no mass murders or 'gas' explosions as the muggles call them. In fact the Mad Eye was enjoying his quiet day until those ruddy Marauder's came barging in shouting their mouths off about Sirius Black. Again.

"So you're trying to tell me that by some miracle a Death Eater turned good, gave Sirius this so called magical mirror and then was killed by other Death Eaters?" Moody eyed the men in front of him sceptically.

"Yes exactly, and we just spoke to Sirius in the mirror so he's definitely alive!" James exclaimed as if this was obvious.

Mad Eye only raised his eyebrows on disbelief.

They were all in the Head Aurors office, having yet another argument about Sirius, Mad eye was adamant that he was dead, whilst James and Remus were still insisting that he was in fact alive and had been the entire time.

"Oh come on you know it makes sense! Look we can even show you Sirius if we have to!" Remus sounded annoyed.

Moody shook is head at the now desperate marauders in front of him. He looked at them slightly sympathetically. "Even if it is true, which I'm not saying it is we still have no idea where he is."

James opened his mouth to argue that Sirius could tell him, but the older Auror cut across him "He probably doesn't even know himself James. Voldemort doesn't make a habit of showing important order members where he keeps his prisoners." He reasoned.

"For god's sake you are just refusing to see what's right in front of you!" James screeched turning around and storming out of the spacious office.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's short temper and turned back to Moody. "What if we can find out where he is and show you that he's alive then will you help?"

Moody opened his mouth to argue once again, but just as he had to James the young werewolf cut across him. "Evan if he's not there, there's got to be other valuable people you can rescue I'm just asking you to give us a chance to prove you wrong." Man that kid was stubborn.

Mad eye sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. "Fine if you can find out where he is and show me this 'magical mirror' then I will try and pull together the resources to get him out! OK?" the Auror gave in. Remus could win an argument and he knew it.

The former Gryffindor smirked, nodded his thanks to the older man and turned on his hell copying his friends' earlier exit at a much slower pace.

Moody sat down with a second sigh. "Those goddamn Marauders." He growled to himself.

0o0o

Remus ran down the corridor hoping to find his best friend who had gone AWOL. "Bloody idiot" and "What does he think he's doing?" Was only some of the abuse he got hurled at him as he hurtled down the corridors in the ministry up ending unfortunate workers who just happened to be in the corridors at the time.

"James!" He shouted as he spotted his best friends give away mop of messy black hair.

Suddenly the black haired came to a grinding halt giving his friend chance to catch up with him.

Remus caught up with him panting and red in the face. "Jesus Christ, I really need to work out," He panted hands on his knees.

James wasn't listening to his friend though. In fact the minute he was level with the werewolf he began his unnecessary rant. "I cannot believe Moody fails again to see what's right in front of his bloody eyes! He's determined Sirius is dead when we can give clear evidence that he's not only he refuses to see it! He really-"Remus put his hand up to stop his incoherent babbling.

"We have one week to find out where he is and show him Sirius then he'll go in and get him." The werewolf told the distressed Potter heir.

James' eyebrows shot up into hairline as he spluttered out, "H-how did you do t-that?"

Remus gave an arrogant smirk that Sirius would have been proud of and said calmly, "Well not shouting and storming out gave me the upper hand," He laughed at his friend again before signalling for him to follow. "Come on then, let's go and talk to Sirius."

James rolled his eyes at his calm, collected friend before following behind him.

0o0o

Remus ran a hand through his already greying hair. "-and you're sure that you don't remember anything from the journey? Nothing at all?" He was desperate now.

Sirius snorted, "It's quite hard to take in the scenery, if you're out cold Moony!" He sighed exasperated by his friends constant questioning about the same things.

"Sorry just had to clarify," Moony muttered under his breath.

Padfoot and Prongs shared an eye roll at their best friend. "Any windows in there Paddy?" Was James' slightly more logical question.

"One, but you'd have to be Hagrid if you wanted to look through it," All three friends sighed. How were they going to work this one out?

"Perhaps you could jump and grab onto the ledge to look out of it?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah that might work, give me a sec I'll try it out." There was a short scuffle while the dog animagus dropped the mirror in order to try out this little master plan.

After a few second there was a bang and the sound of their best friend muttering profanities under his breath.

James and Remus winced at the noises coming from the other half of the mirror. "You alright mate?" The Potter asked carefully.

"Yeah," There was a sharp intake of breath before he continued. "Not sure I did my leg much good though," He let out a shaky laugh to try and mask the pain in his voice.

"You sure Padfoot?" James asked again.

"Yes I'm fine just leave it OK?" The disowned Black heir snapped at his almost brother.

The three were silent for a moment, before Remus' cough pierced through the awkwardness. "So did you see anything useful?" He asked.

"No looks like I'm screwed doesn't it?" Was Sirius nonchalant answer.

No one said anything; there was nothing to say about Sirius' resignation of his life.

James sighed.

**So that's it chapter 10! It's unlikely that I am going to post again now before I go on holiday, so there will be NO UPDATES FOR 3 WEEKS! Well you were warned, my laptop decided it liked spaces so it put one between every line towards the end, sorry guys!**

**Review? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius growled under his breath, he'd been trying to see out of that window for three days now with no success. The problem was his survival depended on his success in this.

"One more try Black, you got this," He muttered to himself before launching himself at the window for what felt like the millionth time that day. This time though was different. This time he managed to grasp a hold on the tiny window sill and pull himself up so his face was level with the small pane of glass showing him the outside world. His arms were struggling to hold his weight so he knew he only had a matter of seconds to take in as much as possible so he tried to remember everything, the thick green woods, the leaves and twigs that lined the floor and the small woodland squirrels that sat delicately upon the tall trees.

As he assumed a few moments after he hoisted himself up, his skeletal arms gave up and he collapsed to the floor again. Though he didn't feel the pain so much as it was masked by his delight at finally managing to get up there after three days of work. He sat there for a moment silently basking in his success before remembering why had been doing that.

He pulled out the broken fragment of mirror and whispered "James Potter," into it hoping that the Death Eaters wouldn't hear him. A few seconds a familiar black haired man slipped into view. "Sirius? What's up?" He questioned the dog animagus.

"I managed to look out the window!" He grinned at his confused best friend, whose face lit up at this news.

"Great so what did you see?" He questioned him excitedly.

"I'm in a sort of woodland type place with big tall trees, flowers and loads of squirrels. It looks like England, but I haven't got any proof other than my exceptional intuition." Sirius winked at his friend after the last bit.

James grinned, glad that his best friend hadn't lost his terrible sense of humour during his time with Voldemort.

"I'm going to talk to Moony, see you later Padfoot just hang in there bud," James' voice was full of concern for his almost brother.

Sirius snorted, "I've lasted this long haven't I? Just go Prongs I'll be fine honest," James nodded and switched off the mirror.

0o0o

The loud ringing of a cheap sigh doorbell echoed through Remus 'Moony' Lupin's cramped flat. He sighed lifting himself from the sinking sofa and snapping his thick book shut and making his way down the dimly lit corridor to the large front door.

As he pulled it open the door it released a sharp creak making both Moony and the man on the other side of the door wince. "James!" Remus exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Remus stepped back allowing the messy haired pureblood to pass through the threshold of his falling down flat.

"Sirius has done it Moons! We can go to Mad Eye!" James was so excited he couldn't keep still he was bouncing up and down impatiently on his heels. "Come on, Hurry up! He grabbed the werewolf and pulled him out of the flat and side long apparated them to the Ministry of magic.

0o0o

"Shit James, you could have given me some warning that you were going to do that!" Remus yelped as they touched down outside the ministry of magic.

"Oh don't be such a women Moony, you're fine," James complained straightening his robes out. "Let's go the visitors entrance is this way," He said dragging his fellow Marauder off again down a small side street.

The two companions walked together in silence for a few minutes before they reached a large, red box with the word TELEPHONE printed on it in block capitals. "What's a tellyfone?" James wondered out loud staring up at the box with a look of interested confusion printed on his handsome face.

Remus rolled his eyes and laughed, "It's a muggle thing James, don't worry about it," He explained fighting back laughter at the purebloods ignorance to the muggle world despite the fact his wife was a muggle born.

James shrugged and pulled the door open clambering in and gesturing for his friend to follow. Once the two were squidged into the phone box James pushed the dial round sending the two plummeting into the heart of the Ministry.

0o0o

As James rapped on the large wooden door for the fourth time, he was beginning to grow impatient with old Auror, "Oi Moody open up! We know where Sirius is!" He shouted irritably into the office. Just as he raised his fist to knock the door swung open suddenly.

"You better have proof boy, or you're going to be I so much trouble," The man on the other side of the door growled at the two men.

"Of course we have proof Moody, we wouldn't be here otherwise now let us in!" James shouted back trying to push past Mad Eye.

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody growled he was growing tired of the Marauders and their never ending optimism and faith in their friend's life, but he'd promised that if they got proof in a week he would give it a chance, so grudgingly he removed himself from the doorway allowing the pureblood and the werewolf into his office.

"Right! What have you got then?" he demanded not wanting to waste any more time than absolutely necessary.

"Well I heard (from Sirius himself no less) that he's in some woodland somewhere, in England mind you-" James was cut off by Moody's irritable confirmation "Yes that's the Robyn Woods safe house, I've heard of it before Potter."

"I still need to talk to Sirius on that mirror of yours, before I just go barging in there demanding a supposedly dead man," Was Moody's reply, to be honest he didn't want to go at all he was hoping that would buy him some time at least but much to his disgust James exclaimed "Ok I've got it right here," and started digging around in his pockets

Eventually he pulled out a shard of mirror and shouted "Sirius Black," down into it, suddenly the battered and bruised face of the missing Auror popped into Mad Eyes line of view.

"Shit! You're alive," Moody didn't usually swear but he certainly wasn't expecting to see this face again. Not while he was alive at least.

"Yup have been for 21 years as far as I know," Sirius grinned cheekily at his boss although the smile seemed almost alien on a face as injured as his.

Moody quickly recovered from the shock of seeing Sirius Black again. "Right well I better send a team in then I suppose, Thank you Potter, Lupin, Black he nodded at each man individually before swooping dramatically out of his ministry office.

Order is coming, that'll wipe the smile of Bella's face," Sirius grinned at the prospect of what his cousin's face would be like when she realised half the Order of the Phoenix were in her safe house.

**I'm back (finally) sorry it took me a little longer than expected I forgot to factor in the time it would take me to actually write the chapter! Well what do you think I'm not too sure about it but let me know in a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while but just in case you'd forgotten I'm not a multi-millionaire who has written many bestselling books so therefore I am not JK Rowling and do not own the Harry Potter series.**

The morning of the 5th December dawned bright and early and filled James with hope. Today they were going to find Sirius, by the end of the day he would either be dead or back with his friends there would be no more uncertainty about the whereabouts and condition of his brother. By the end of today there would be a clear answer.

By 7:30 James was dressed and sat in the warm kitchen at Godric's Hollow picking at a piece of toast, whilst his wife stared at him frowning, James never turned down food unless he was worried, really worried. "James Honey, what's wrong?" Lily's voice was full of concern. "Your saving Sirius today remember?" She asked though she knew it was highly unlikely that he had forgotten.

"I know it's just ," James paused thinking about how to say this without sounding stupid, "I don't know what we're going to find, I mean I'm glad that he's coming back, but when I see all his injuries-" he stopped again and Lily sent him an encouraging smile signalling for him to continue. "It's all my fault that's all," he finished pathetically trying to avoid his wife's piercing green eyes.

Lily sighed she hated that he husband blamed himself, when no one else did. "James look at me," her voice didn't grow louder, nor did it become any sterner but there was something about it that made James immediately lock his hazel eyes with her emerald ones. "None of this is your fault, none of it. The Death Eaters have wanted Sirius since he was sixteen; if it wasn't for you he probably would have joined them when he was sixteen. You stopped him from being like them James. None of this is your fault." James nodded and turned back to his toast looking decidedly happier.

0o0o

At 8:00 James was climbing into the fireplace and shouting "The Ministry of Magic." At 8:01 James arrived at the aforementioned place. The lobby James had been directed to was a large place with high ceilings giving the whole place an airy, unwelcoming feel. That of course didn't discourage the hundreds of busy, harassed looking wizards that were bustling from floor to floor holding large stacks of crumpled parchment.

James found that the jerky lift was no better for its stuffiness. It was crammed with people so tight that it was impossible to even lift your arm above your head, and even if you could, you wouldn't because of the many owls that were flapping around above your head. For the whole journey James was just praying that the one directly above him wouldn't decide that he needed the toilet any time in the next few minutes.

Suddenly the lift came to a sudden halt once again, with a loud 'PING' and the proclamation of "Level 4 Department of Magical Law Enforcement," James let out a huge sigh of relief before stepping out onto the said floor, and making his way to Alastor Moody's office.

When he arrived he saw several members of the Order of Phoenix were already there he scanned to familiar faces of Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Gideon and Fabien Prewett and of course Remus Lupin. The latter sent a reassuring grin in his direction, as James went over to stand by him. Before anything else could be exchanged between the two of them Mad Eye came limping in with a determined expression on his scared face. "Right, as you all know today we have one mission and one mission alone, get Black out. If you can grab anyone else to but Black is the priority. Any Questions?" He said before anyone could speak.

"Yes." Gideon Prewett stepped forward. "Why are we rescuing a man you declared dead three months ago?" Gideon's question was one that had been on every ones (with exception of James and Remus') mind.

"I had an error of judgement and recently evidence that suggests his survival has come to light. Anything else?" Moody replied quickly he really hated admitting he was wrong.

When nobody spoke the old Auror clapped his aging hands together and motioned that they leave. "Come on then people no time to waste," he said apparating away suddenly. The pop was followed by many more identical ones as the rest of the team followed his example.

0o0o

They arrived in a cold, damp basement which smelt strongly of death and decay. James wrinkled his nose as the smell flooded his nostrils. The whole place was dark; the only light being let in was from two miniscule windows that sat side by side on the concrete walls. James couldn't imagine his best friend being here. Sirius was always so full of life and joy whereas in this place death and misery oozed from every corner.

"Right then guys split up and look get everyone you find to St Mungos, and dear God keep quiet!" Mad Eye whispered to the Order members assembled in front of him. Compliant with the man's orders the group split into pairs, before tiptoeing down the corridors.

James looked at Remus who nodded and the two of them made their way down one of the corridors. They peaked through all of the cells looking for their friend, they knew they were supposed to be rescuing everybody, but they didn't want to waste the precious little time they had before the Death Eaters arrived rescuing just anyone. Towards the end of that particular corridor Moony whispered "I think I've found him,"

"What! Let me see." James rushed to his side almost knocking him over in his haste. The cell they were looking in was cramped and cold; at first James couldn't see anybody in it and was about to ask Moony what he was talking about when he noticed a small skinny figure curled up in a ball leaning against the two corner walls. Although the figure was still and making no noise at all it was easy to tell that it was indeed Padfoot.

Without thinking James grabbed the handle and made to wrench it open, but Remus grabbed his arm. "It's going to be locked and I'll bet if someone tries to open the door without unlocking it there's going to be some sort of alarm, so we need to figure out how to open it," Remus explained to his irrational friend.

James sighed and pointed his wand at the door "Alohamora," he whispered and with a click the heavy metal door swung open.

"How did you know that?" Remus demanded forgetting about the mission for a second. James ignored him and went over to the small figure in the corner who hadn't even looked up despite the racket that his fellow Marauders were making.

"Siri?" James approached him carefully, "Siri its James,"

At this Sirius head snapped up so quickly, his neck released a loud clicking noise that made Moony wince. "James….." his voice was soft and he was clearly in a lot of pain. His face was a rainbow of multi-coloured bruises, and the parts that weren't bruised were sickly white. His shoulder and arm were both clearly broken and there was a long cut running down his leg that was still bleeding.

"We've got to get him out of here man," James turned to Remus, desperation all over his handsome face.

"I know," was the werewolf's short reply. "Padfoot do you- can you walk on that?" He gestured to the animagus' mangled leg.

"I-I think so," Sirius replied uncertainly making to stand up. James rushed over to him and offered his arm to help support him. As Sirius took his first step forward his knees buckled and James had to grab him to keep him upright. After a few more repetitions of this it was clear he was going nowhere on that leg anytime soon.

James and Remus shared a look, and then turned back to Sirius. "Sorry about this mate," Remus said simply before shouting "Stupefy!" and watching his best friends body go limp.

James scooped him into his arms with an authoritive "right let's go then Moony,"

**Sorry about this chapter, it's really bad but for some reason I just couldn't get it to come out right! It's shorter than it was going to be because of my slight writers block but hopefully the next one will be up soon.**

**Also I need a bit of an opinion from you guys, I have planned a Harry Potter/Hunger Games crossover BUT if you guys think I should write a sequel for this then I won't write it until that's done, so what do you think sequel or not?**


	13. Chapter 13

The two conscious marauders had made it halfway back to the original meet point carrying the unconscious one, when a flash of green light whizzed over their heads and made destructive impact with the wall behind.

"What was that?" James shouted at his best friend who had immediately drawn his wand.

"I don't know but I'm guessing it's not someone from the Order, so I would get your wand out if I were you!" Remus shouted at his best friend.

"Yeah I guessed that much actually Lupin," He rolled his eyes at his friend, but before he could retort another flash of light whizzed by James and two Death Eaters leaped out in front of them, "You really think that you just waltz in and steal the Dark Lords favourite prisoner without a fight!" cackled the first one. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I wouldn't put it past you lot, you're not exactly the brightest sparks are you?" James retorted. He was trying to keep wands out of it for as long as possible seeing as he was currently holding his unconscious best friend.

"Still passing out petit insults Potter thought you would be past that by now," That was Lucius Malfoy. "Or are you just too afraid to get your wand out?"

"You're about as frightening as a hedgehog Malfoy," Remus quipped understanding James' plan.

"Shut up Beast," Lestrange hissed at the young werewolf, who just raised his eyebrows at the Death Eaters pathetically dim witted attempt at an insult.

"Your only insult Bella? I got past caring about that one in third year, so unfortunately you're going to have to think up a new one," Remus smiled sweetly.

Before anymore words could be exchanged Malfoy sent a flash of red light toward James who despite having Sirius chucked over his shoulder dodged it with ease. "Immobulus," James shouted at the same time that Bellatrix sent a stinging hex his way, both missed but caused enough of a distraction to allow the two order members to sprint closer to where they knew Moody was, firing hexes over their shoulders.

Then 3 more Death Eaters; Yaxely, Mulciber and Flint decided to join the party making a significantly bigger problem for the two of them. "Locomotor Mortis!" James shouted sending Flint keeling over, unfortunately though Remus had been hit with the Sectumsempra and had a large gash on his arm that was bleeding freely.

When they reached the centre of the basement they saw that all the other members were engaged in fights where they were distinctly outnumbered. "Expelliarmus!" James shouted at the masked Death Eater that was approaching Marlene from behind. It didn't hit him but it alerted Marlene to his presence meaning she sent a stinging hex at him taking him momentarily out of the battle.

"Potter, Lupin!" Mad Eye's growl was barely audible over the loud spells and shouts of pain and shock, but they heard it. They were just about to talk to Moody when a curse sent James flying back knocking Sirius out of his arms, "Sirius!" James shouted and tried to reach is friend before the approaching Lestrange did, he failed.

"Crucio!" The hooded figure shouted pointing his wand at the already helpless Sirius on the ground. Sirius began to writhe and screech in pain, as the familiar but no less painful feeling of having his insides set on fire crawled through him.

"Sirius!" James shouted again forgetting all magic and simply pushing the Death Eater away, breaking the curse and ending the worst of his friend's discomfort. He then quickly cast a full body bind on the humiliated Death Eater effectively taking him out of play.

"Get Black out, and call for reinforcements whilst you're at it," Moody instructed Remus.

"But you hardly have anyone you can't afford to lose two more men can you?" Remus was staring at the man incredulously.

"That's why you're calling for reinforcements, idiot!" The elder man dragged Remus out of the way of a killing curse. "Constant Vigilance!" he shouted before storming back into the heart of the fight.

Remus began to pick his way through the fight towards a familiar mop of messy hair, dodging curses and casting hasty shield charms all the way. When he thought he was close enough he bellowed "James!"

James whipped round to face the werewolf, "We've got to get Pads out of here, Moody's orders," Remus added with a shrug seeing the bemused expression on James' face. "Apparently Marlene got the wards down, so we can go," he encouraged when James made no attempt at reply.

"Right ok," James blinked and shook his head as if to clear it, "let's go then,"

0o0o

It had been an unusually quiet day in St Mungos, no Death Eater massacres or Auror missions resulting in major casualties, they thought. That was up until two bleeding and bruised men apparated into the lobby carrying a man who the Healers would have sworn was dead if it wasn't for the shaky rising and falling of his breath, for he had all the properties of a man ready to go six feet under. He was sheet white and freezing cold. On top of that he had a large possibly infected cut that could easily have been the cause of death.

It was had been two hours since they had arrived at St Mungo's and they hadn't received any news on their best friend. They had been treated themselves; they had sent reinforcements to Moody and received news that there had been no serious casualties or deaths. A near miracle at this point in the war, but James was not satisfied until he knew that Sirius was going to be ok, or at least if he was going to die somebody informed him about it.

"For God's sake Prongs will you stop pacing you're driving me crazy," Remus hissed after watching his best friend pace back and forth for what seemed like 50th time.

James sighed and collapsed onto the floor next to his friend, running his hand through his already ruffled hair. "Sorry Moony," was all he said, but still it was the first thing he'd said in over two hours.

Moony put his arm around his dejected friend, "He'll be ok, if he was going to die they would have told us by now." He tried to comfort the fellow marauder.

"Yeah I know, I just can't help but worry about him, you know?" James shrugged helplessly, and gave Moony a look of so full of sorrow and pain that it broke his heart just to look at.

"Yeah, I know," Remus gave him a look that told him he knew exactly how he felt.

Before James could reply a stern looking lady, in her mid-forties stepped into the corridor they were occupating, the navy blue robes she was wearing gave away her identity as Sirius' healer. Upon seeing her arrival both James and Remus leapt to their feet expectantly.

"He's going to be fine; he suffered multiple cruciatus curses on top of the obvious the obvious injuries, there were a few internal bleeds but nothing that couldn't be sorted by a few blood replenishing potions and some advanced spell work. He's right this way if you want to see him," She made a movement with arm to indicate the direction that Sirius' room was in.

James and Remus both nodded and indicated for the Healer to lead the way, as neither were quite up to talking at the moment. The Healer nodded understandingly and led the troop down a long grey corridor that smelt strongly of anaesthetic; along the edges of the corridor were multiple private rooms with labels like: 2c, Richard Thompson. The walk to the door that was labelled; 5a Sirius Black seemed to last forever, when in fact it was only a matter of seconds to their destination.

When they reached the threshold that separated the endless corridor, and Sirius Black's room, James paused, looking in apprehensively as if afraid of what might be inside. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend, before planting a hand between his shoulder blades and propelling him inside.

**So Sirius isn't going to die, and I've finally updated! Sorry I've been extremely busy over the holidays, weirdly though I'll have more time to write now that schools started again as I'm only in year 9 and not starting any GCSE's yet! Phew! **

**Anyway thanks for reading, please review. I've hardly got any recently **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, because of my brand new Harry Potter/ Hunger Games crossover this story is going on a huge slow down. IT IS NOT BEING ABONDONED SO DO NOT UNFOLLOW ECT. It's just that there will probably only be a chapter every couple of months, this isn't even a chapter so sorry that you are getting alerts just for an entire chapter of authors notes.**

**I hope that you will go look at my new story when I put it up either today or tomorrow, I'm really excited about, sorry about this, but seeing as everybody stopped reviewing anyway I though now would be a good time to start my much better story.**

**Special thanks to Akozu Heiwa who reviewed every chapter and gave me a brand new favourite story Fixing the Future (if you liked this you will LOVE that) **

**Again IT IS NOT BEING ABANDONED! Thanks a lot**

**Potterhead934**


End file.
